finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Susan Fries
Susan Fries is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. She is a survivor of the South Hill Metroline bombing and is an auto repair mechanic. She is also the girlfriend of Hal Ward. After Hal visited Susan inside of her autoshop, the two of them decided to take the train on South Hill Metroline Street. As she was about to board the train, a journalist named Patti Fuller freaks out and says that the train will explode and kill everyone on board. Although many people think she's going crazy, Hal and Susan included, she manages to prevent a handful of people from getting on when her boyfriend creates a stir and punches Al Kinsey in the face, the small fight preventing them from leaving. Suddenly, the train explodes in the tunnel just as Patti predicted, and the survivors all rush up to the surface to recover from their wounds. The remaining survivors are taken to the police department and are interrogated, where they're later released. A few days later, Hal visits Susan at night after he couldn't perform at one of his demolition races (the screaming fans reminding him of the perishing victims from the bombing). Both of them decide to seize the moment and have sex later that night. The next day, Susan agrees to go on a date with Hal, but receives devastating news from Jim Castle that he drowned in a sudden flash-flood when he was dirt bike riding in a dried-out creek. After hearing the news, Susan goes over and sees Will (who used to be her boyfriend in high-school) for comfort, hearing partial news about Patti's theory on Death. Several days later, Patti calls a meeting with the remaining survivors and Jim, and she tells them how Death is hunting down the survivors one-by-one, but she merely thinks Fuller is trying to come up with a new article to further her journalism career. Appalled by Patti, she gets into her truck and drives off in a huff. Susan was the third survivor of the South Hill Metroline bombing to die. Death Inside of a car repair shop the day after the meeting, Susan begins to carry a bucket of metal fibers to a shed located outside. As she was walking, a haphazard and seemingly random reaction occured and set the shards on fire, mostly due to the static on Susan's clothes. The fiery shards begin to fly out of the bucket and some of them land on her overalls. Before she can even scream or try to put the fire out, the fire burns through her chest and lungs, immediately incinerating her torso. Her body was later discovered by Jim, her heart and lungs and part of the abdomen charred beyond recognition. Signs/Clues *While carrying the shavings, Susan sees an eerie shadow around the rim of the pail. *Her last name is "Fries". Ironic enough, this is how she died. *Susan's father also died in a freak accident three months ago, coincidentally in the same shop. Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Destination Zero characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Burned Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:South Hill Metroline Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Third Survivor to Die